


Rude Awakenings

by Mami0212



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mami0212/pseuds/Mami0212
Summary: Spooky gives Cesar and his friends a ride home and Jamal falls asleep during the ride. Once he wakes up he’s in for the treat of his life.





	1. Chapter 1

The gang walks down the crooked steps of the school onto the narrow side walk. Cesar and Monse hold hands and talk as Ruby and Jamal walk behind them engaged in a vivid conversation about who's going to win the dance competition. 

"Me and Jasmine have this dance of in the bag." Ruby says while spinning around trying not to stumble over his own feet. "Yeah right. Jas'll probably have to take her asthma pump before you get half way through your routine." Jamal says with a chuckle. Ruby hits his shoulder but before Jamal can react they see Cesar's older brother, Spooky, pull up in that shiny red car in front of them. 

Spooky. The leader of one of the biggest local gangs called the Santos. Jamal remembers when he went to jail. It caused Cesar to be wreck for weeks. It took so many game nights, comforting, and love just to get Cesar to be happy again. When he got out early, it was the happiest that Jamal had ever seen Cesar and Spooky. Anybody could tell that the love between the two brothers was something that was rare and Jamal admired the two for it. 

When Jamal got to see Spooky for the first time since he got out, he noticed that he looked different. He was a lot more muscular, scarier, and dare he say even more sexy than he was before? Jamal never let his mind dwindle on it for too long though. He always thought that there was never enough time to have a teenage crisis about his sexuality. 

"What's up ese?" Spooky asks his little brother. Cesar let's go of Monse's hand for the first time since they began walking and walks up to the passenger side of the car. "Not much, just me, my girl, and my guys walking home together." he waves his hand behind him and gestures towards the three other teenagers standing behind him. 

Spooky nods and takes a short glance at Monse and Ruby while his eyes linger a little longer on Jamal. They make eye contact and Jamal swears, for the splitest of seconds, he could see a sudden look of something in his eyes before looking away. He couldn't find the word for what he saw but he knows it was something intense. 

Spooky looks back over towards Cesar and says, "Yah want a ride home or something?" Before Cesar could even reply Ruby says, "Hell yeah we want a ride. It's too hot to be walking home in this damn sun!" then swiftly walks over to the car door and gets in. He's then followed in by Monse and Cesar sits in the front seat of course. Jamal hesitates a little bit before thinking to himself "A little ride home won't hurt right?"  then proceeds to plop down right next to Monse. 

As Spooky started to drive, Monse and Ruby started talking which later led to Cesar and his big brother talking. With Jamal left out both conversations he decided to look out the window for the rest of the ride. He notices all the different colored houses that liter the block. He sees chalk pictures on sidewalks and remembers the time where him and the gang used to play hopscotch almost everyday after school. As he reminisces, he closes his eyes and lays his head on the window. 

Jamal is almost startled when he opens his eyes and sees that everyone in the car is gone except for Spooky and him in the backseat and sees that it's almost dark out. He rubs his eyes and says to Spooky "What the hell? How long was I sleeping for? Holy Shit I gotta tell my parents where the heck I am. Why didn't y-" Jamal's frantic ramblings are cut short when Spooky places his hand on Jamal's thigh. His breath hitches and he blacks out for a few seconds before coming back and realizing what's happening. 

"Don't worry bout it homie," he says with a chuckle "After I dropped off your friends I noticed that you fell asleep and I didn't wanna wake you so I sat back here and I took your phone out your pocket and texted your parents that you were going to stay at Ruby's house for dinner tonight." he explains as he squeezes Jamal's thigh before letting go. 

Jamal couldn't help but heat up at the touch of Spooky's hand on him. "W-Well um thanks for that." he says with a shy smile. "Oh it's no problem chulo." Spooky says before grabbing the spliff behind his ear and lighting it. 

"You ever smoked one of these before?" he says after taking in a long inhale of the plant between his fingers. Jamal simply replies with "Nah." and minute later he continues with "But I've kinda always wanted to try it out. At least once in my life."

"Oh really homes? Why you ain't tell me this before?" He takes another long drag  and all of a sudden, Spooky grabs the back of Jamal's neck and brings them just inches away from each other. Jamal starts to panic a little but quickly calms down to show Spooky he has some type of control over himself. Spooky then slowly blows all the smoke that he was holding in his mouth right into Jamal's. Jamal closes his eyes then carefully proceeds to suck in the fog and then swallows it all while allowing some of it to release from his nose. 

When Jamal finally flutters his eyes open he can see that Spooky hasn't moved at all and has been watching him intently. His eyes dart down to Jamal's lips before moving back up to his eyes. It was so quick that Jamal thought he might’ve imagined it. Jamal decides this is a now or never moment and chooses to close the gap and lean in towards Spooky. Then their lips brush against each other all soft and slow like. Jamal can't help but feel relaxation wash over him. He can't tell if it's the weed or the kiss but he honestly hopes it's both. 

Jamal gets a little eager and starts to kiss back a little harder. The kiss is sloppy at first but Jamal quickly copies what Spooky is doing and it becomes more passionate. If it wasn't for the lack of air he wasn't getting, then he could sit there and kiss Spooky forever. Jamal reluctantly pulls away and they both draw in deep breaths of air. They lean their foreheads against one another and just sit there panting. 

No words can express how either of them are feeling right now. They just know that they kissed and it was the best thing to happen to one another in a very long time. Jamal doesn't know if it's the weed that's making Spooky like this but he sure is going to take advantage of the moment. All of a sudden Jamal smashes his lips back on Spooky's and they get started all over again. As they're full on making out now Spooky lays his hands on top of Jamal's chest and pushes him down slowly onto the car's backseat while crawling in between his legs. 

Spooky then starts kissing down Jamal's neck leaving tons of deep colored marks. He needs to leave these marks to show that Jamal is his and only his. Spooky bites his neck earning him an innocent whimper from Jamal and that got Spooky's dick really excited. Jamal then, quite honestly, ripped Spooky's shirt right off of him. His hands were on any place he reach and get to. He got rub his hands down Spooky’s muscled chest and abs, which he has always wanted to do. 

Spooky moves up from Jamal's neck to his ear and whispered, "You got on too many clothes papi so lemme help you out." he said seductively. "Anything for you daddy." Jamal breathily said. Spooky smiled at what Jamal just called him and nipped his ear which got him a moan and caused him to rip off Jamal's t-shirt. He started to kiss and nip his chest and torso all the way down to his jeans causing Jamal to be a complete moaning mess. 

Before pulling them down, he asks, "You think you're ready for me baby?" as he kisses his forehead and runs his hands down his body. All Jamal can do was hum a simple "mhm". Spooky suddenly grabbed Jamal's neck causing Jamal to get turned on even more and said "I need to hear you say it papi" while he licked Jamal's nipples. All Jamal could muster out was a shaky "Yes." Spooky tightens his grip around his neck and says "Yes what?"  Jamal answers with "Yes daddy." Spooky chuckles deeply in his ear and says "That's what I thought." which sends shivers up and down Jamal's spine. Spooky releases his grasp from his neck and starts to unbuckle his pants and pulls down all of Jamal's clothes from the waist down in one downward motion. He throws the clothes on the passenger seat right before removing his clothes and doing the same with them. Spooky looks down at the younger boy in front of him and says "You know you're beautiful right? You're fucking perfect babe." Jamal's cheeks can't help but to turn a deep burgundy with the same shy smile from earlier on his face. 

Spooky starts to kiss down his body once more making his way down all the way to Jamal's 7 inch, twitching cock. He takes the head of it in his mouth and begins licking the sensitive area. He then licks his way down the shaft of his dick before taking the whole thing into his mouth. Jamal gasps and his eyes roll back at the feeling of his member being taken in all at once for the first time. Spooky notices the reaction he's getting and starts to bob his head up and down and little faster now. 

"Ah- Oh- S-Spooky! I think- I think I'm gonna cum s-soon." Jamal frantically says as he grips the car seat for stability. That causes spooky to suck even faster and deeper. Spooky stops sucking right at the last minute and says "Cum for me baby." Then Jamal  cums all over his stomach and chest. "Oh- Oh my gosh that felt so fucking good." he moaned out. 

Spooky reaches towards his glove compartment and pulls out a small bottle of lube and a condom. Jamal looks up and sees how big Spooky is and starts to panic a bit. 

"How the hell is all that supposed to fit in me?!" Spooky chuckles and kisses him softly on the lips before saying "It's okay baby I promise I'll go nice and slow with you. You know I wouldn't hurt you right?" Jamal nods and says "Yeah I know." causing his nerves to die down. "Just lemme take care of you." Jamal nods and they kiss on the lips once more. 

Spooky then squirts some lube onto his fingers and starts to circle around Jamal's entrance. He slowly slides one finger into his hole while jacking him off to get him hard again. Jamal tenses at the foreign feeling he's experiencing. Spooky leans up and kisses him on the forehead and both cheeks to calm him down which worked. Spooky starts to move his finger in and out slowly working his hole. Then he adds another finger. He works them in and out until he hears Jamal gasp. He licks his jaw then moves to his ear and says “I found your sweet spot novio.” Jamal shudders at the breath against his face and almost cums again right then and there. 

Spooky removes his fingers from his now stretched hole and puts on the condom that he took out earlier. He picks the bottle of lube up again and puts some on his now straining erection and some more on Jamal’s entrance. He puts one hand on Jamal’s hip and holds his dick at the hole. He then pushes in the head of his now pulsing cock and begins to move in more as slow as possible. He can feel the tightness around him and waves of lust just wash over him. He waits for Jamal to get adjusted to his length before moving. At first the thrusts are slow and methodical but increase as Jamal claws his nails into Spooky’s back. Jamal can’t even stop himself from being so loud in Spooky’s ear, but Spooky thoroughly enjoys hearing and watching Jamal lose his fucking mind over him. 

“O-oh my fu-fucking gosh! I’m g-gonna, i’m going cum ag-gain!” Jamal pants into Spooky’s ear. Hearing this, Spooky grabs onto Jamal’s dick and starts to jerk him off at the same pace of his thrusting. With the continuous forceful pounding on his g-spot it causes Jamal to have the biggest orgasm he’s ever had. He spurts all over himself and Spooky with him moaning out that one special word, daddy. With Jamal tightening around him, he releases into the condom as he presses his fingers harder into Jamal’s hips. He breathily let’s out a loud moan and grunts out “¡Santa mierda! Eso se sintió jodidamente bien mi amor!” 

Spooky lays on top of the panting mess that Jamal is and kisses every place he could possibly reach. They lay there for a while before Spooky finally pulls out and Jamal shudders at the the vacant feeling. Spooky pulls out a towel from underneath the seat, cleans them up, then retrieves their clothes from the passenger seat and gets them both dressed. 

After that Spooky pulls Jamal into his lap and whispers sweet nothings into his ears, sometimes in Spanish. They sit there enjoying each other’s presence before Spooky realizes he has to get Jamal back home for school tomorrow. They both leave the backseat and sit in the two seats up front. Spooky starts the car and begins to drive towards Jamal’s house while reaches for and holds Jamal’s hand. During the ride they have a nice conversation. Every time it was Jamal’s turn to speak (which was quite frankly the whole time) Spooky would rub his thumb against the back of Jamal’s hand or occasionally reach their intertwined hands up to his face so he can kiss Jamal’s hand. 

As this is happening, Jamal now realizes that what he saw in Spooky’s eyes earlier was love and the realization has him on cloud 9. Who would’ve thought that Jamal’s little childhood crush would actually come to light and become something more?

They finally reach Jamal’s house and they kiss each other goodbye. Before Jamal can leave the car Spooky says to him “You’re mine papi and don’t you forget that.” Jamal blushes at that and Spooky continues with “I’ll pick you and your little homies up again, same time tomorrow, okay?” Jamal responds with a nod and pecks Spooky one more time on the lips before getting out the car. Spooky watches Jamal walk up the steps to his house with a pretty obvious limp. Spooky chuckles at the thought of Jamal babbling as he tries to come up with a reason for his limp. Spooky mumbles to himself “Oh mi amor, mi amor” and drives away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this. This ship has barely any work attached to it and I was tired of it so I decided to add to it myself. I hope I did this ship justice. Also feel free to give me any criticism and let me know if you would want another chapter because i’d be happy to write one. One more thing when Spooky orgasms he says “Holy shit! That felt so fucking good my love.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamal skips school with Spooky

Jamal woke up this morning feeling the best he's ever felt in a long time. Well technically he was already up because he couldn't stay asleep for more than a few hours due to what happened the night before. He got up and did his morning routine and walked to Ruby's house. 

As he was walking to Ruby's house, he felt that he was limping really badly. He tried to walk normally on both feet a couple times but that just lead to more pain so he resorted back to limping. All he could do was just pray that Ruby and the rest of his friends didn't notice. 

Once he got to Ruby's house all he could hear was chaos ensuing inside. Jamal pounded on the door loud and hard because he knew a normal knock wouldn't be heard over the yelling. After a few minutes the door swung open and he was met with a grinning Abuelita.

"Aye! Jamal! How are you this morning? I haven't seen you all week. Where were you mi amigo?" she quickly asks while pulling him into the house and engulfing him into a rib crushing hug. "Ugh! C-can't bre-breath!" Jamal gasps out. "Oh mi! I didn't mean to hurt you. I just missed you so much." she says while letting go. "Aw Abuelita you really missed me? I knew there was a heart under all those wrinkles!" Jamal says laughing. 

"Oh Dios mío Jamal! Do you always have to ruin the moment?" she says while slapping her forehead and walking towards the kitchen. "Hey! You should be the last one talking about ruing the moment because you do it ALL the time" Jamal says while pointing and wagging his finger at her. "Yeah yeah whatever. Ruby is in his room."

Jamal walks towards Ruby's room and on his way the twins run out their room and almost knocks him over. "Hey! Precious cargo walkin' here!" Jamal yells at them as they giggle and run away. 

Jamal walks into Ruby's room and sees that it's a complete mess. There are clothes all over the floor and his mattress is half way on the bed frame. "What the hell happened in here? It's like a tornado ran right through here!" Jamal exclaims as he kicks away a shirt from in front of him. 

"I can't find my phone anywhere! I've looked all over the place at least 27 times already and no fucking luck." Ruby huffs out as he plops down on the floor in defeat. "If I find it will you feel better my little baby? hm?" Jamal says mocking him. "Jamal i'm not playing. All my pictures of the twins when they were born are on there I can't lose that phone." He says solemnly. 

Jamal can't help but to feel bad because he knew if he was in Ruby's situation he'd be just as upset. So he starts searching for Ruby's phone. He looked underneath the dresser, looked through the closet, and even looked through Ruby's backpack. 

Unfortunately Jamal couldn't find it either. "Look Ruby just because we can't find it now doesn't mean we can't find it later. I promise i'll help you look for it after school today. Now let's get going or else we're gonna be late." Jamal says as he reaches his hand down for Ruby to grab. Ruby looks up at at him and sniffles a bit before grabbing his hand to stand back up. 

Once they leave the house they decide not to converse. Mostly because Ruby's upset about his phone and also because Jamal doesn't want to babble so much he that ends up revealing his and Spooky's little fling. Speaking of their little fling, Jamal can't get his mind off of Spooky. He still can't believe that last night actually happened. He's been wondering all morning if he should text Spooky or should he just wait until later when he picks him and the group up. 

"What the fuck happened to you?" Ruby asked Jamal abruptly. "Huh? Uh, what do you mean?" Jamal played dumb because he already knew what he was going to be asked about. "Don't 'huh' me! Why do you have a limp? Last time I checked you lied about being on the football team so what could've caused this?" Ruby responded sternly. "Okay you see what had h-happened was I-I um... I fell down the stairs! Yea...I fell down the stairs when my mom called out and said dinner was ready and ya see I was starving so I couldn't wait to get downstairs and t-that um that caused me to trip over my own feet and fall and land on my foot a really bad uh way..." After Jamal stopped his babbling Ruby stared at him for a bit and began to laugh. "You're mad clumsy fool. Take it easy sometime would you?" he said as he slapped his hand on Jamal's shoulder. "Yeah...i'll take it uh easy haha" Jamal said trying to be as nonchalant as possible. 

Once they finally reached school they met up with Cesar and Monse. The bell rang and they all went to class.

***

It was finally lunch time and they were all starving, especially Jamal. See when he got home the night before he was so stuck on Spooky that he just simply didn't have an appetite to eat unlike the story he told Ruby. So just know that Jamal was going to really chow down on his lunch today. 

They all got their lunch and sat down at their usual table. As they were all conversing Monse asked Jamal "What's up with you today? Why are you walking so funny?" Jamal stared at her with a mouth full of food before answering with "Huh?" He swallowed his food and was about to say something when Ruby interjected with "Oh my gosh! Let me tell you it's the funniest thing ever! So when Jamal got h...." 

This is the part where Jamal zones out of the conversation. He doesn't wanna hear about his 'tumble down the stairs'. Jamal's moping was interrupted when he felt his phone buzz and took it out to see who was texting him. Jamal's eyes went wide after seeing the contact name 'Baby Daddy❤️' show up on his phone. Jamal changed Spooky's name in his contacts to that after he had been dropped off at home. Jamal was just surprised to see that Spooky would text him first. The text read "Meet me outside the front of your school." Jamal responded with a simple "Okay" He stood up and threw the rest of his food out even though he was still hungry and started heading towards the meet up spot. "Where are you going?" Cesar called out to him. "Um, the library." Jamal said in response as popped a mint in his mouth. Everyone at the table shook their heads and Monse said "That boy needs to settle down sometimes." Then all of a sudden Ruby felt Jasmine plop down next to him in Jamal's old seat and asked "Who needs to settle down?" Multiple groans were heard around the table.

Jamal walked out towards the school steps and right below them he saw that infamous red car. Spooky clicked the door open and Jamal plopped down in the passenger seat. 

"So, what's with you visiting me in the middle of the school day?" Jamal asked. "Well to be honest, I just missed you novio." Spooky said as he grabbed Jamal's hand and kissed it. "W-wait wait...really? Because I missed you too. Like really missed you, like I couldn't get you off my mind missed you, like I was staring at my phone thinking if I should text you miss-" Jamal suddenly gets cut off when he feels lips firmly yet cautiously press against his own. They pull away from the kiss and Spooky says "I get it papi, you missed me too." then he kisses Jamal's forehead. 

As Jamal is blushing, Spooky continues with, "I wanna show you something at the park." Jamal gets a concerned look on his face before saying, "Um, I don't think that's a good idea. Look, I promised Ruby that I would help him look for his phone after school and I don't wanna flake on him. You know how he gets when someone doesn't keep their promises." Spooky quickly responds with "But it won't take long I swear and I'll drop you off right after, okay?" while picking up Jamal's chin so he see his eyes. Jamal couldn't help but smile and say "Fine! We'll go to the stupid park." With that, Spooky smirks then starts the car. As they pull out from in front of the school Jamal grabs Spooky's hand and intertwines their fingers. 

On their way to the park, they talk about a lot things. Well actually Jamal talks about a lot of things. Spooky doesn't mind though it's not like he was much of a talker anyways. But, there was a certain question that Spooky really wanted to know the answer to. "So, what excuse did you come up with for the limping situation?" he asks while smirking. "Oh my gosh. Please don't let me get started on that! I told Ruby that I fell down the stairs when my mom called me down for dinner. He thought it was the funniest thing he's heard. Then at lunch, Monse asked me what happened and Ruby explained it to them and they started laughing too! I know damn well they're not gonna let me live that down." Jamal says with a huff and a pout. Then all of a sudden Spooky started busting out laughing. Jamal just looked at him with the meanest scowl he could give. "Oh so you think it's funny too? That's not even what really happened!" Jamal yelled. In between chuckles Spooky managed to get out "But, you gotta admit that seeing you fall down the stairs would be the like the funniest thing ever." Jamal rolls his eyes and shakes his head. He mutters out "Yeah right." Spooky looks at him and grins before saying, “You know you’re hella cute when you pout, fool?”

Once they get there Spooky parks the car. He grabs Jamal's hand and walks him down a long dirt path. They walk and talk for what seems to be about ten minutes before they reach the end of the path way. Jamal's jaw drops as he sees what's in front of him. 

They walk into a field full of flowers and on the ground there lays a big black and white blanket with a basket of food and sodas. They sit down on the blanket and Jamal asks “W-what is all this for?” Spooky opens the basket and hands him a grape soda and a plate of food. “For you mi amor. Im pretty sure i’ve always loved you and this my way of showing you that love and appreciation. Also I feel like we moved pretty fast and I think we might as well seal the deal papi. So Jamal, will you be my boyfriend?” 

Jamal sat there with utter shock on his face. His eyes darting around to look at anything else but Spooky’s eyes. “I-I think I um, I t-think i’m gonna-“ Jamal’s eyes rolled back into his head and then everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sooooooo sorry I took this long to update it’s just that school and work have been eating me up this path month so it’s taking me a while to update. I will make sure the next chapter is longer. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. You guys are the sweetest people ever and I really appreciate y’all. Thank you for all the kudos and comments on the last chapter. Criticism will always and forever be welcome along with chapter ideas. 💜💜💜 
> 
> Fun Fact: I rewrote this chapter like 3 times and I still don’t like the way it turned out smh lol 😂


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the park fiasco

Jamal woke up in bed to his room being pitch black. He tries to sit up but feels something wrapped around his waist. He stretches his arm over towards his night stand and searches until he feels something under his fingertips. He clicks it and his bedside lamp turns on. He picks up the covers and sees two tan arms wrapped securely around his waist. He looks over towards the other side of him and sees that Spooky is laying beneath the covers next to him slightly snoring a bit. 

Jamal notices that Spooky's facial features are relaxed. This is the first time he's ever seen look less tense than normal. Even when Spooky is out with Jamal he's on high alert. I mean he has to be as a gang leader. Sleeping is the only time for Spooky to be truly be at ease. 

Jamal shifts and turns over on his side to face Spooky. He reaches his hand up and starts to caress Spooky's face. He traces pictures on his cheeks then moves his thumb over towards his lips. He slightly tugs down on his bottom lip and places a quick kiss over them. Spooky stirs at this and Jamal can't help but smile. He continues to lay soft kisses on Spooky's face until he eventually stirs awake. 

"Good morning sunshine!" Jamal let's out jokingly. "Good morning? It's still dark out papi." Spooky says as he yawns and looks out the window. He continues with "I see you're in a good mood at..." he trails off as he digs in his pocket and pulls out his phone. He turns it on and finishes his sentence with, "4 am. What got you so happy?" Jamal snuggles into Spooky more and says "Well I do remember you asking me to be your boyfriend or was that just a dream?" he asks sarcastically. 

Spooky rolls his eyes then says "I dunno considering you did pass out it really could've been a dream. You know that I had to give all that food away to Cesar and Monse?" Spooky shakes his head. "Deadass? Damn! I was hoping you would've saved it. It sucks even more cause I know you be throwing down in the kitchen so I know it was some bomb ass food too." Spooky laughs then says, "It's cool. I can make you another bomb ass meal when ever you want. Just say the words and I gotchu papi. Let's just hope that you don't pass out the next time too." 

They both chuckle then Jamal says, "Well could you really blame me though? You really surprised me. I would've never expected you to do something like that for anyone. But for me especially? It's like so sweet and thoughtful so thank you." Jamal leans into him and kisses him. "But I kinda wanna hear you say your answer though." Spooky says as he pulls Jamal's hips in closer. "Of course i'll be your boyfriend, Oscar." 

They move in closer and they share another passionate kiss. "I like the sound of you using my government. Say it more often novio." Spooky said as he started laying soft kisses on Jamal's neck. He gives a low moan before letting out, "Uh huh, anything for you..." he trails off as he gets lost in Spooky's soft touches. 

Jamal continues to be in the moment until he remembers what he promised Ruby hours before. He jumps up out of bed and starts to freak out. "Holy shit! I forgot about Ruby. I was supposed to help him look for his phone after school." he says as he paces the room. Spooky sits up in the bed and says, "Hey come over here baby." Jamal walks over to him and sits on his lap and Spooky wraps his arms around him. "Ya know, you ain't got nothing to worry about cause I handled the issue for you." he said as he kissed Jamal on the cheek. He looks at Spooky with a confused look on his face which tells him to continue.

"Well after you passed out, I took you home and put you in bed. After I made sure you were okay I took your phone and texted Ruby that you couldn't make it because you got sick from the school lunch and that you'll make it up to him." Jamal interrupts with, "Wait hold up, he really believed that? Also, how the hell am I gonna make it up to him?" Spooky just shrugs his shoulders then continues. 

"Then I went to go pick up Cesar and your friends from school. Ruby was obviously mad but understood why you weren't there but that didn't stop him from ranting most of the ride." Jamal interrupts again and says, "Yup that sounds like Ruby. He always gotta rant about something. You know he-" Jamal gets cut off by Spooky kissing him. 

"Lemme finish aight?" Jamal could only let out a simple uh huh after being caught off guard with the kiss. "I offered up Cesar to go help him and he was going to complain until I punched his arm. I swear if I didn't make Cesar help him he would've talked the whole ride." He chuckles a bit then shakes his head. "Oh, and Cesar told me they found his phone next to Abuelita's pipe in the garage. Apparently they were smoking there together the night before and after he got high he just forgot to take his phone with him." They both laugh at the thought of those two getting high together. 

"Wait so how did you get in here without my parents knowing?" Jamal asks. "It was mad easy. They were at work when brought you here so I just used the key under the doormat to let myself in. Then after I came back from dropping off your friends, all the lights were off so I knew that they were asleep. Just to be safe and not get caught, I came in through your window then locked your door so they can't barge in." Jamal wraps his arms around Spooky's neck and says, "Look at my baby being all resourceful! I'm one of the lucky ones." Spooky rolls his eyes then pecks him on the lips.

"But before you start that flirting shit up again you gotta tell me one thing." Jamal looks at him quizzically then responds with, "Go on..." 

"So when were you gonna tell me about the Roller World money?" Jamal's eyes go wide. "Huh? What do ya mean Roller World money? Huh? What?" Spooky looks at him sternly and says "Jamal you know damn well not to play that 'what the fuck is going on' act with me. Now, when were you gonna tell me about that money? I'm not gone ask again after this either papi." 

Jamal let's out a breath he didn't even know he was holding and says, "Honestly, I don't know. I knew I would tell you eventually but I just didn't know when or how." he smiles nervously "Please don't get mad at me." he says with a pout. Spooky's face softens then he says "Look novio, i'm not mad at you. It's just that that's a lot of fucking money to be hiding on your own like that. Bad people got eyes everywhere...I should know. But what i'm trying to say is that I gotta protect you, my brother, and y'all friends at all costs and that includes needing to know about big shit like this. Aight?" 

Spooky lifts his chin so he can look him the eyes. "Okay. I'll let u know about things like this from now on." Spooky kisses his forehead and says, "Good. Now let's go back to sleep you got school in the morning baby." Jamal gets off of Spooky's lap and crawls across the bed back into his spot. Jamal turns off the lamp the they both snuggle into one another underneath the covers. "Ya know you're really hot when you get all stern with me." Jamal says smiling. "Okay then i'll keep that in mind for something special papi." Spooky says while kissing his neck. Jamal starts to moan when all of a sudden Spooky stops. "Go to sleep Jamal." He lets out a huff and pout before saying "Fine."

***

Jamal wakes up to his alarm blaring next to him. He groans then reaches over his night stand and turns off his alarm. He rubs his eyes then rolls over to see his _boyfriend_. His stomach fills with butterflies as he has finally earned the right to call Spooky his own. 

He's about to get out of bed when the grip around his waist tightens. "Wait, don't get up yet. You feel so warm." Spooky says groggily. "No baby I gotta get up and start getting ready for school." Jamal tries to get up again but he can't fight off Spooky's handle on him. 

"Please just 10 more minutes?" 

"How about 5?"

"7?"

"Deal."

Spooky immediately pulls him back towards him and starts spooning him. "This is the most comfortable i've slept in the longest." Jamal smiles and says, "Of course it is. I do have world renowned cuddling abilities." Spooky lays his head against Jamal's back then says, "Hey, don't ruin the moment with your cockiness aight?" as Jamal laughs Spooky could feel the vibrations radiate throughout his body and couldn't help but feel calmness wash over him at the movement. 

After about 10 minutes (Spooky still ended up getting what he wanted) Jamal finally got out of bed and went to the bathroom to do his hygienic routine. He washed his face, brushed his teeth, then hopped in the shower. He turned on the water to just hot enough to handle and let the water cascade down his body. He closed his eyes and let his body relax to the heat of the water. Then all of a sudden he feels two hands start to trail down his sides. Jamal was so relaxed that he didn't even jump at the feeling. He turned around to face Spooky and said, "Ya know, I kinda had a feeling that you would follow me in here." Spooky smiled and chuckled at him then grabbed the bottle of body wash off of the shelf. 

He squirts some in his hands then starts rubbing down Jamal's torso making sure to get into every nook and cranny. Jamal was in absolute bliss feeling his body being rubbed down by him. Spooky trailed down all the way down to his waist and started to rub circles into Jamal's hips. Then he moved all the way back up to Jamal's nipples and started tweaking with them. Jamal moaned as he leaned into Spooky and they started to kiss sloppily. 

Spooky turned him around and bent him over. Using the running water and body wash, Spooky lathered up his fingers and Jamal's entrance. Jamal whimpered at the feeling of Spooky's fingers rubbing around his rim. He couldn't take much more of the teasing and finally said, "Just stick them in already!"  
Spooky slapped his ass earning him a hiss from Jamal before saying "Have some patience papi. Good things come to those who wait." All Jamal could do was roll his eyes. 

After about five more minutes of teasing Spooky says, "Are you ready to behave like the good boy you are?" Jamal smirks before saying, "But what if i'm not, hmm? What are you gonna do about it?" Spooky spun Jamal back around and tightly gripped his neck while pushing him into the tiled wall of the shower. 

"Don't get smart with me." Jamal smirks again and says, "Nah, Imma do whatever I feel like doing." Spooky's grip on his neck tightens even more causing Jamal to moan at the feeling. "Oh? So you wanna get bold with me? Okay." Spooky takes one hand and secures it around Jamal's neck while the other one lifts up his leg. "Keep your leg up here okay. Don't move." He said sternly as bjt Jamal’s neck. Jamal bit his bottom lip to keep from yelling at the stinging pain. He looked Spooky in the eyes and did as he was told. 

Spooky took his lathered up fingers and inserted two of them in Jamal’s hole. Jamal gasped at the suddenness of Spooky’s movements. Spooky started to work him in and out trying to get him to loosen up. Spooky removes his fingers abruptly and makes Jamal stand in front of him so they’re face to face. 

“Down.” Is all Spooky has to say before Jamal drops down to knees. “You know what to do novio.” With that, Jamal grasps the base of Spooky’s dick then begins to stroke. He then places the head of Spooky’s erection into his mouth, causing Spooky to let out a low grown. As he got used to Spooky being in his mouth, he decided to speed things up. Jamal started to deep throat as much as he could without gagging. Spooky then grabbed the back of his head and started to thrust in and out. After hitting the back of Jamal’s throat a few times he would pull him off, let him take in a deep breath then put his pulsing cock right back in. 

Before Spooky could cum he pulled out and told Jamal to stand back up. He picked him up and pressed him against the wall as Jamal wrapped his legs around his waist. Spooky placed his dick at Jamal’s entrance and slowly inserted himself. Jamal bit Spooky’s shoulder as it hurts so good. Spooky is unfazed by the pain as his erection is being engulfed with unimaginable heat and tightness. Spooky kept a firm hold of Jamal’s ass as he bounced him up and down. Jamal clawed at his back actually managing to tear skin. 

“I’m-gonna I-“ Spooky cuts him off by planting a sloppy kiss on his lips and jerking him off. Jamal cums with a loud grunt into the crook of Spooky’s neck. Jamal let’s Spooky use his exhausted body to finish up which doesn’t take long. Spooky cums in Jamal and lays soft kisses all over him. Spooky pulls out then wraps his arms around Jamal. 

“Ya know if you wanted it rough you could’ve just asked me papi.” Spooky whispers in Jamal’s ear. “Oh I know but where’s the fun in that? Plus I like it when you get mad. It’s so fucking sexy.” Spooky kisses him on the forehead before saying, “Oh I know you do.” Jamal licks the bite mark that he gave Spooky and he hisses at the stinging pain. “Sorry I scratched and bit you so hard. I just couldn’t help it.” Spooky smiles then says, “That’s okay baby. You gotta let people know i’m off the market somehow, right?” Jamal laughs before saying “I could definitely go for round 2.” Spooky raised his eyebrows at him and said, “Really babe? If we do then you’re definitely gonna be late for school.” Jamal kisses him and says, “Who cares? You’ll just give me a ride anyways.” Spooky chuckles then lifts Jamal up again. “Can’t argue with that, round 2 it is.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby is mad at Jamal.

When Jamal got to school he was given the cold shoulder by Ruby. Every time he would try to converse with the group Ruby would just cut him off by talking over him. "Alright Ruby don't you think you're being a little extra with this thing?" Monse asked him. Ruby looked at her with a gasp and put his hand over his chest. "What? What do you mean Monse?" he said sarcastically. 

Monse slapped the back of his head and said "Dont even play dumb with me Ruby. Now stop being a big baby and talk your problems out with Jamal like a big boy would." Cesar and Jasmine snickered at her comment. "Okay, okay, fine i'll talk to him. Also you didn't have to hit me that hard. Come on Jamal." he says as they both turn away from the group.

They walk into a vacant classroom and Ruby sits in a seat while Jamal sits on the desk in front of him. "Look Ruby, I'm sorry that I couldn't be there to help you find your phone. I just really wasn't feeling well and I had to get some rest." Jamal says looking down at his palms. He hated lying to Ruby but he had to. He couldn't reveal his relationship that he has with Spooky or at least not yet. 

"I'm mad that you broke your promise. How many times do I constantly say that you should never make promises you cannot keep." Ruby says angrily.

"I know you're completely right. I should've-" Jamal gets cut off when Ruby says "You've fulfilled your promises to me even in the most difficult situations before. So why the fuck is this time so different?" he raises eyebrows as he waits for Jamal's response. 

This took Jamal completely off guard. His hands started to get clammy and his heart was racing so hard to the point where he thought Ruby could hear it. "Okay, okay, the truth is that somebody else had asked me to go somewhere with them and an emergency happened where I wouldn't be able to come back in time to help you." Jamal said solemnly. Well he was telling the truth here but just not all of it. He stared at his shoelaces as he waited for Ruby's response. 

"Who was it? Are they more important than me? Jamal i'm your best friend. I'd do anything for you especially if I promised you that I would do something. So why can't you keep that same energy with me?" Ruby says as he gets more frustrated. 

"No, no, no, that's not true at all it's just that I-" Jamal gets cut off again for the second time as Ruby says, "You know what? Just forget it. I already know you're not going to tell me the truth so why bother sit here and listen to you lie to me?" Ruby gets up to leave but Jamal runs a head of him and stops him before he can leave the classroom. "W-wait Ruby it's not like that!" Jamal says pleadingly

"Okay if it's not like that then look me in my eyes and tell me what the fuck really happened then!" Ruby raises his voice at him. Jamal's thoughts run rampant as he can't come up with anything to say to Ruby. 

"Of course you have nothing to say. You're a liar and a terrible person who can't keep their promises. I don't think I can be friends with you right now. I'm done with you Jamal." Ruby says while shaking his head and looking down. 

"But Ruby!"

"But Ruby nothing!" Ruby looks up to see the shock in Jamal's face and huffs. "Look i'm sorry I yelled. I'm just fed up. Now please move from the doorway so I can get to class before i'm late." Jamal moves out of Ruby's way without saying a word because he knew if he said something he would break down in front of him. Ruby walks out the door but looks back as if he wants to say something but looks forward again and keeps walking. 

Jamal sits back down on the desk and stays there for a while. He's scared that if he gets up to leave he'll collapse. This is the biggest argument the two have ever had in years. Jamal's mind is barely piecing together the things that just happened. He decides to call Spooky. 

~~~  
_Jamal- "Hey me and Ruby just got into this really big fight and I feel so fucking bad like I can't comprehend what just happened I just c-can't I t-think I-I'm gonna-"_

Jamal's breathing gets harsher as he begins to experience a panic attack. 

_Spooky- "Woah, Woah, woah slow down papi. Focus on my voice okay. Take it easy. Take in deep breaths. Breath in breath out. Breath in breath out. Breath in breath out."_

Jamal does has he's told and slowly begins to calm down as his breathing begins to smooth out. 

_S- "Alright, I'm gonna come get you okay? You can't be around a lot of people right now. You need rest. If you can make it to the steps outside of school then meet me there okay novio?"_

_J- "Uh huh. Okay. Stairs. I can make it there."_

_S- "Okay i'll be there in ten mi amor."_

_J- "Yeah. Hurry."_

~~~  
Jamal slowly and cautiously makes his way to the steps of the school. He sits there for a little while then he sees Spooky pull up in front of him. He doesn't say anything as he walks over to the passenger side of the car and plops down in the seat. 

Spooky decides to take Jamal to his house as he didn't know if Jamal's parents would be home or not. They didn't speak to each other though Spooky tried at first. After he realized that Jamal wasn't gonna answer he just intertwined their hands together and let him be. The ride there was quick due to Spooky weaving in and out of traffic trying to get them there as quick as possible. 

Once they arrive, they walk into the house and Jamal goes straight into Spooky's room. Even though he hasn't been there for a while he still remembers how everything is set up and where everything is. He lays down on Spooky's bed and just stares at the ceiling until Spooky walks in. 

"Here drink this." Spooky says as he stretches his arm out with a glass of water in hand. Jamal sits up looks at him and shakes his head no. 

"I wasn't asking you. Now drink." he says as he gestures towards the glass of water again. Jamal takes it reluctantly then chugs the whole thing within seconds. 

"See I knew you were thirsty. Panic attacks tire you out papi." Spooky said as he sat down and engulfed Jamal into a big hug. Jamal snuggles his face into the crook of his neck and starts to cry. 

After a while Jamal finally speaks out loud. "T-this has never h-happened b-before." he says through sobs. "Shh, it's okay baby. It's okay. Things like this happen between friends. He'll come around I promise." Spooky says as he rubs circles into his back. 

"B-but if he d-doesn't? He's my best friend I c-can't lose him." Jamal says as he sniffles into Spooky's shoulder. "Hey look at me." Jamal leans back and looks behind Spooky avoiding eye contact. Spooky lifts his chin up so he can look at him. He then takes the pad of his thumb and wipes the tears off of his face then kisses his forehead. 

"I'm telling you that you guys will make up and be friends again. You just have to give him time to calm down and heal so then you can try to apologize again." Spooky says as he caresses Jamal's slightly red cheeks.

Jamal nods his head and says, "Yeah, I guess so. Also sorry I got tear stains on your shirt." Spooky chuckles and says "That's okay mi corazón i'm sure it'll come out." 

Jamal yawns and lays back onto the bed with Spooky following quickly behind him. Spooky cuddles up behind Jamal and wraps his arms around his waist. He kisses the back of his neck before saying "Get some rest novio." Jamal hums in response as the two drift off to sleep together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Um hi lol. I know y'all are upset with me for not updating in so long. I'm sorry I just had a lot of personal issues that took longer than expected to be resolved. I'll try and update as soon as I can. Comments and criticism is always appreciated. 💕


End file.
